No Damn Good
by DeanFan
Summary: Peyton and Nathan never broke up and are now in a horrible marriage. Can they find their way back to each other? Different character pairings! Peythan, Lucas/OC, Brulian.
1. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill

Author's Note: Peyton and Nathan never broke up and are now living the same hell as Deb and Dan.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I want a divorce Nathan," Peyton said throwing the papers at him.

"I'm not giving you one," He said angry.

"Why? We're not happy and you said you didn't want to end up in a lifeless marriage as your father."

Just then he walked up and punched her in the face.

"You better watch what you say to me," He said showing no remorse for what he had just done. "I'll be home at 5 p.m. Dinner better not be cold," He said slamming the door shut.

Peyton tried not to cry after he left. She went to the mirror and already saw a bruise forming on her right cheek.

"Great," She muttered. "Can't hide that one,' she said smashing the mirror.

OOOOOOOOO

"Why don't you call the cops on him?" Brooke Davis said angry.

"He'll just deny it like he always does," Peyton said an hour later after Brooke came over.

"Just be thankful you don't have any kids with him," Brooke said drinking some coffee.

"Yet," Peyton said avoiding eye contact.

"Peyton you cannot have any kids with him. Once you do you'll be tied together for the rest of your life."

"I already am. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him."

"I hate to say it but maybe you should ask him for help."

"No. I'm not asking Lucas Scott for any help."

"This isn't high school anymore Peyton. You need help."

"How is my favorite daughter-in-law doing?" Dan Scott said in the room.

"Can you help me from him?" Peyton said sarcastically.

"Brooke I'd like to speak to Peyton alone," Dan said. "I won't ask twice."

"Go Brooke. I'll be fine," Peyton said.

Brooke just looked at her before leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you want Dan?" Peyton asked putting dishes in the sink.

"I want to know why I don't have a grandchild yet."

"That's none of your business."

"Everything you do is my business when it concerns my son. You should know that by now."

"I'm doing what you want. It's not my fault if I can't get pregnant," she said facing him.

"True," He said pulling something out of his coat. "But not if your using these," He said throwing birth control pills at her.

A/N: Sorry it's short. Tomorrow I'll make it longer.


	2. Getting Out

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Tree Hill. Jamie belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** Some things may have been changed.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to explain this to me?" Dan demanded throwing the pills at her.

She caught them and just smiled sweetly. "I'm just going to stand here."

To her surprise Dan smiled. "You know I always liked you Peyton; always stood up for your self almost like a Scott."

"But I don't hit the weaker sex like a Scott," She said not smiling anymore glaring at him.

"I'm only going to say this once. You will give me a grandchild," He said stepping closer to her. "Your just going to have to work out what ever problems your having with Nathan and deal with it."

"My problem _is_ Nathan. He's not the same guy I fell in love with. He's you and that makes me sick. You can't even see what you've done to your son. I don't want any child of mine around you. I'd kill myself before I'd ever let that happen and you know that I will."

Dan started to raise his arm when she pulled a gun out from her purse pointing it at him and he just smiled.

"You're not going to shoot me. I'm the mayor. Your life would be over."

"It's been over since the day I said 'I do" to Nathan. You know I will shoot you Dan if you come any closer," She said still pointing it straight at him.

Dan just smiled. "This isn't over," He said walking out the door.

She looked at the gun in her hand and put it down shaking.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lucas Scott was sitting at his computer trying to think of a story to write for his next novel so he could support his sister Lily who was 12 when Brooke walked right in.

"Make your self right at home," Lucas joked.

"Lucas, Peyton's in trouble. Dan was there when I left," She said with worry on her face.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about what's happened to Peyton but she chose to marry Nathan. It's her life and I don't want any part of it."

"You're an ass! What if Lily was in trouble? I know you would do anything you can to help her."

"Don't even bring my little sister into this," Lucas warned standing up.

"Lucas I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make a point. You used to care about Peyton and I know you still do."

"I have a girlfriend Brooke."

"I know you do. I like Jamie. I really do. She's nice and sweet but all I'm asking is your help here," She said begging. "Peyton can't get away from Nathan because Dan's the mayor. Last time she tried to leave him she was in the hospital for a month."

Just then the front door opened. "Aunt Brooke," Lily said hugging her.

"Hey Lil's," Brooke said using her nickname.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Lilly asked.

"I wish I could sweetie but I have to help a friend," Brooke said with a smile.

"Lily go wash up for dinner," Lucas told her.

"Like you ever did," Brooke said.

Lucas shot her a glare and Lily laughed going to the bathroom.

"Lucas I know you've had it rough since your mom and Keith died. You know I wouldn't ask you if I had any other choice," She said.

"I know. I just can't get into it. Go see if you can reach Jake to help," Lucas said walking back to his computer and sat back down.

Lily came out of the back hall looking shocked and scared.

"Lily what is it?" Lucas asked walking to her.

"It's Aunt Peyton. She's on the news," Lily said crying.

Brooke looked at Lucas in shock and he turned the TV on.

'_Peyton Scott wife of NBA star Nathan Scott is reportedly missing. Her car was found in the river but cops have not yet found a body. Rescuers are still combing the river-'_

"She can't be dead," Brooke said shocked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nathan was at practice when he saw officers walking on the court.

"Nathan Scott?" One asked not showing any emotion.

"That's me," Nathan said thinking the guy was dumb for not knowing who he was.

"You're under arrest for your wife's murder," the cop said arresting him.

"What do you mean murder? Did something happen to my wife?" Nathan said shocked as they led him outside to the squat car.

"Your wife's vehicle was found in the river with her missing. You're the prime suspect," he said putting Nathan in the back seat.

"What do you mean my wife is dead? I've been at practice all day! When could I have killed my wife?" Nathan demanded.

The officers didn't answer as they led him away with the sirens blaring.

OOOOOOOO

Lucas was sitting in the dark an hour later. Lily had finally cried herself to sleep15 minutes ago.

"Lucas are you okay?" His girlfriend Jamie asked looking at him worried.

He looked at her and didn't even notice she had turned a light on. "Peyton's missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?" Jamie asked sitting down by him.

"Her car was found in the river. They haven't been able to find a body yet," He said hugging her.

She held him. "But if they haven't found a body then there's a chance she's still alive," she said trying to make him feel better.

"I can't lose another person that I care about," He said next to her ear.

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"Lucas, Peyton is strong. She's always been in the past 2 years that I've known her. She's a survivor. I know their going to find her."

Lucas didn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nathan was led to the questioning room in shock.

"_I can't believe I'm Mrs. Scott," Peyton said dressed in her wedding gown as Nathan carried her through the threshold in his tux._

"_You better believe it," He said dropping her on their bed._

_She was laughing when he started taking off his coat. "Someone's in a hurry," she said watching him._

"_It's been 24 hours. It was torture," He said kissing her. "I promise you won't regret marrying me."_

_She looked up at him. "I know you won't," she said as they started kissing again._

"Scott I asked you a question," The Detective said again.

"What?" Nathan said not listening.

"I said your wife has tried to leave you before in the past am I right?" He said sitting down opening Peyton's report.

"We've fought like any other married couple but we worked through it," Nathan said.

"One of the time's she tried to leave you she ended up in the hospital for a month am I wrong?"

"I did not hurt my wife," Nathan said glaring at him.

"So how did she end up in the hospital then? Because in the report she said she fell which we both know is a load of crock."

Just then the door opened to the room and Dan walked in glaring at the Detective.

"Why is my son in here when you should be finding his wife?" Dan demanded. "I could have your badge detective."

"Your son was offered a lawyer but he didn't take one," The detective said.

"Is that true Nathan?" Dan said looking down at Nathan.

"I didn't kill my wife dad. I don't need a lawyer. They need to find Peyton instead of being in here," Nathan said.

"We still have men looking for her," The detective said.

"If you don't have any evidence against my son then he's coming home. Let's go Nathan," Dan said heading for the door.

"This isn't over Scott," The detective said.

"It will be for you," Dan said as they walked out of the room. "Nathan what the hell were you thinking not getting a lawyer?"

"I didn't kill Peyton dad. I may be guilty of hitting her but I didn't kill her," Nathan said in a low voice when they were outside the building.

"I think Peyton's alive," Dan said as they got in his car.

"How do you know?" Nathan said looking at him.

"Because I was the last one to see her and she had a gun pointed right at me. She's desperate Nathan. She faked her own death to get away from you," Dan said driving off.

OOOOOOOO

Jamie watched Lucas sleep in their bedroom for awhile before she got up to check on Lily when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She went outside on the porch and answered it.

"I haven't been able to get away yet. They finally fell asleep. They're not doing too good what did you expect? I want you to smash your cell after this call. I'll be there as soon as I can," She said hanging up and locked the front door before she got in her car and drove making sure that she wasn't being followed.

OOOOOOOOO

Two hours later outside of town she pulled into an abandoned house and got out of her car with a bag of fast food and walked around to the back before going in with a flash light.

"Took you long enough," A voice said scaring her.

"I had to make sure it was safe. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me Peyton," Jamie said handing her the bag.

"I'm so hungry," Peyton said unwrapping a burger and biting into it. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for doing this for me."

"You do know that if Lucas finds out he's going to be angry with me for not telling him?"

"I'll handle Lucas when the time comes," Peyton said drinking some soda. She was wearing a dark wig with long hair. "I know you didn't have to help me. I just want to thank you for everything. You were the only one that I could count on for keeping it a secret."

"Now that your free of Nathan what are your plans?" Jamie asked sitting down next to her.

"Try and rebuild my life somewhere that's far away from Tree Hill," Peyton said finishing her burger.

It was 2:30 a.m. which meant she only had 3 hours to get back before the sun came up. "I should get back."

"Thanks for everything Jamie," Peyton said hugging her. "I'll try and write you when it's safe."

"I am going to tell Lucas when the time's safe just so you know."

"I just want him to be happy and he is with you."

"Call if you need anything, but I wouldn't recommend it," She said with a half smile.

"I know. Just give Brooke this letter," Peyton said handing it to her.

"I will," She said with one final look and went to her car.

OOOOOOOOO

Lucas was already up making coffee by the time she returned home.

"Where were you?" Lucas said as she closed the back door.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a drive," She said forcing her self to smile. She hated lying to Lucas. "How's Lily?"

"Still asleep," Lucas said.

"Lucas there's something that I have to tell you."

"You sound serious. Your never serious," Lucas said eyeing her.

"Just remember that I love you and I was helping out a friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," She said handing him Peyton's letter to Brooke that explained everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nathan looked around in his bedroom the next morning not believing Peyton would fake her own death to get away from him. He knew he'd been a bad husband to her the last 6 years but he didn't want her dead. He should have just given her the divorce that she wanted if it wasn't for Dan always interfering.

"You should be happy."

Nathan turned around at the voice. "Rachel what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see my lover is that so wrong?" She said kissing him.

"It is when my wife is missing," Nathan said pulling her away.

"Don't you mean dead?" Rachel said it like nothing.

"Peyton's not dead," Nathan said getting angry.

"You weren't happy with her so you should be glad that she's gone. Now we don't have to keep our affair a secret anymore," She said kissing him again.

"You should go," He said pushing her off of him.

"Nathan what the hell is your problem? Are you suddenly growing a conscious now that Peyton's dead?" Rachel sneered.

"MY WIFE IS NOT DEAD," Nathan yelled punching her across her face causing her to fall on the floor. "Get the hell out of here."

Rachel stood up holding her cheek. "Now I know why Peyton killed herself," Rachel said walking out of the room.

Nathan punched the wall in frustration. How in the hell did he get so screwed up?

OOOOOOOOOO

"Let me get this straight. You helped Peyton fake her death?" Lucas said half shocked and angry.

"Lucas you haven't seen her. She was desperate to get out," Jamie said keeping her voice low now that Lily was awake and in the shower getting ready for school. "She didn't want me to tell you right away but I couldn't keep lying to you."

"Why did she have you to help her? Why not Brooke?"

"Because if Dan or Nathan ever found out that she's still alive she didn't want Brooke to get hurt."

"But it's okay for you to get hurt?" Lucas said about to explode.

Jamie stepped back. She'd never seen Lucas this angry before.

"Lucas nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know Dan and Nathan. I won't lose another person that I care about because of them," He said calming down now when he saw her getting scared.

"You won't," She said hugging him.

"You don't know that," He said knowing she had a hard life before he met her.

"Lucas Scott I love you. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Just then Lily cleared her throat letting them know that a teenager was in the room.

"Lil's you almost ready for school?" Lucas asked.

"Do I have to go? Aunt Peyton is still missing," Lily said with wet hair.

Lucas walked to her. "If they haven't found her then that means there's a chance she's still alive," He said trying to reassure her.

"Then why haven't they found her yet?" Lily said.

"She could be hurt somewhere and not able to call for help."

"I guess," Lily said not convinced.

"Lil's you want me to drive you to school?" Jamie asked.

"We'll get you the minute we hear anything," Lucas said.

"I'd better go dry my hair then," Lily said going back down the hall.

"I hate lying to her," Lucas said. "But it's safer for her."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Dan Scott was sitting in his office more pissed than usual.

"You can't find a god damn body because she's still alive! Find her!" Dan yelled in the phone before slamming it.

"Rough day," Brooke said standing in his office.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" Dan said glaring at her.

"I know you had something to do with Peyton's death. After all you were the last one to see her alive."

"I didn't kill Peyton. She faked her own death. If you weren't such an airhead then you would have figured it out."

"One I am not an airhead and two, Peyton wouldn't fake her own death."

Dan laughed to her surprise and stood up and walked up to her.

"You think you were her best friend? She didn't even tell you she was faking her own death. Get the hell out of my office before I have security throw you out," Dan said returning to his seat.

"Peyton would fake her own death. You'd say anything to get off."

"Maybe but maybe not," Dan said smiling.

OOOOOOOOO

Later that day Lucas came back from the store hoping to fix dinner when he saw someone in his kitchen.

"Hales?"

"Hey Luke," Haley said hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas said shocked.

"I heard what happened to Peyton and told my manager that I had to come home," Haley said. "They still haven't found her?"

"Peyton's alive Haley," Lucas said as they sat down at the table.

"I don't understand."

"Jamie helped Peyton fake her own death to get away from Nathan."

"Why would Peyton fake her own death? I know she had it rough with Nathan but making her friends believe that she was dead?"

"She was desperate. Brooke tried to tell me how bad it was for her and I didn't listen."

"Why would Jamie help Peyton? I mean they've only known each other for a few years," Haley said confused.

"Peyton didn't want any of us to get hurt if Nathan and Dan ever found out that she's still alive so she went to Jamie and Jamie agreed to help her," Lucas said still angry at the last sentence.

"Why would Jamie agree when she had it worse than Peyton? It doesn't make any sense."

"Jamie figured she could help Peyton when no one could help her before."

"So have the authorities ruled Peyton's death?"

"Not yet," He said looking at the clock. "Two more hours then all hell breaks loose."

OOOOOOOOO

Peyton walked up to the address that was in her hand and knocked on the door.

"Peyton," Jake said shocked and happy to see her.

"Surprise," Peyton said with a fake smile.

"How did you get away from Nathan?"

"I'll tell you everything but can I get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Come on in," Jake said as he closed the door behind her.

"Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"She's at school. I finally got full custody of her," Jake said happy.

"When did that happen?"

"Two years ago," Jake said his face turning angry. "One of the guys that Nicki was with tried to take advantage of Jenny when Nicki was at a bar," he explained.

"That's horrible. Is Jenny okay?"

"She still has nightmares but not as bad as they used to be. I've got a photo of her here," He said handing her one from a table.

"How old is she now?"

"17," Jake said proud. "They sure do grow up fast," He said putting the picture back down.

"Your telling me."

"Peyton why did it take you so long to leave Nathan," he asked.

"I'll tell you but your not going to like it."

OOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took awhile to update; been really busy and tired. I decided to put an OFC character for Lucas. Don't get me wrong. I love Tree Hill and have all the seasons on dvd but I kind of wanted to see Lucas with someone whom he could connect with. I love Peyton and Lucas on the show but secretly I always wondered how the show would have turned out if Peyton and Nathan had stayed together but this is my story. There will be flashbacks of Peyton and Nathan when they were happy and flashbacks of Jamie's past and how she and Lucas met. Hope this chapter was longer for you guys!

**Characters Description:**

**Peyton and Nathan Scott**

**Lucas Scott and Jamie Kincaid**

**Nathan and Rachel**

**Peyton and Jake**

**Brooke and original character that will be revealed next chapter**


	3. Chris Keller Music,Attack,Peyton's Home

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Tree Hill.

**Author's Note:** Some things may have been changed.

**Thanks for not hating me for putting a different character in for Lucas. Thought I was going to get hate mail for that. Ha Ha. Thanks for the reviews. The more I get the quicker I'll put chapters out. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"She's not answering her phone," Lucas said worried.

"Maybe she's driving Lucas," Haley said trying to calm him down.

"Haley it's been two hours and the authority declared Peyton dead."

"But that doesn't mean something happened to Jamie."

"I'm going to go look for her," Lucas said grabbing his keys.

"Lucas you can't go out looking for her. She's an adult."

"An adult that used to be in an abusive relationship," Lucas said.

"But that doesn't mean something bad happened to her," Haley said hugging him. "She'll call when she can because she'd know that you'd worry."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"That's one hell of a story," Jake said after Peyton told him.

"I wish I could have come under better circumstances. I just need to be where I'd feel safe and that was always with you," Peyton said.

"Peyton you know that I'll always love you but I can't bring that kind of danger around Jenny."

"To tell you the truth I didn't even think about putting Jenny in danger."

"Have you tried reaching your father?"

"That'd be kind of hard to do since he died of a heart attack 5 years ago," Peyton said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. "

"Let me just get my bag and I'll leave," Peyton said standing up.

"Peyton you don't have to leave right now. It's in the middle of the night."

"I'll be fine Jake. It was good seeing you again."

"Promise me that you'll be careful," He said hugging her.

"I've made it this far," She said pulling away from him. "Take care Jake."

"Peyton don't' be a stranger this time."

"I won't," She said going to a motel.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Jamie was at 'Tric' deciding when she should give Brooke Peyton's letter when her phone went off.

"Lucas, hey I'm at the club doing inventory," She said.

"I've been worried sick. How come you didn't call back?" Lucas said.

"My cell was charging in the office."

"Sorry. I just on edge now that they declared Peyton dead," Lucas said.

"I'm sorry Lucas. I'll be home as soon as I'm done. I've only got a few more things to do."

"Just be careful."

"I will," She said hanging up.

Chris Keller was playing softly in the background which she did for a joke because everyone she knew in Tree Hill hated him.

"Okay, why are you playing that jerks song?" Brooke said in a whining voice.

"Because he thinks he's a hot singer when he's not," She said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm not following," Brooke said confused.

"Never mind," Jamie said turning the radio off. "How are you doing?"

"Not good. I guess it just hasn't really sunken it yet. I blame Nathan for this. If he would have just let her get a divorce from him when she wanted one then she'd still be alive."

"Brooke there's something that I have to give you," She said handing her Peyton's letter.

"What's this?" Brooke said opening it. Her eyes went wide and looked up at her. "Peyton faked her own death," She nearly yelled upset.

"Quiet," Jamie said looking around in case someone was there. "Peyton was desperate. She didn't have a way out."

"Dan was right. I can't believe it," Brooke said. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and Lucas," Jamie said. "Peyton didn't want to put anyone she cared about in danger."

"Did you help her leave Nathan?"

"Yes."

"So where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Brooke I don't feel comfortable talking about it here."

"Sorry," Brooke said putting the letter in her purse. "We still need to talk."

"I know. Just go on acting like Peyton's dead. If Dan or Nathan ever found out it'd be the end for her."

Unknown to them Dan Scott was listening behind the wall.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Peyton took her wig off as soon as she entered the motel room. Jamie was right. They wouldn't ask for I.D. if she paid in cash for that she was grateful. She left all the lights off except for the in the bathroom which she turned on and when she looked in the mirror it scared her. It wasn't the same person staring back. This person was tired and scared afraid of getting caught. The old Peyton would never be scared. She picked up a pre paid phone that she had gotten and debated on calling Brooke. She wanted so desperately to talk to her to let her know how she was doing. By now she knew Brooke had gotten her letter. Peyton didn't know why she didn't leave Nathan when he had first started hitting her. Maybe she thought he could change that he wouldn't turn out like his father because that wasn't the person she had fallen in love with. She thought maybe they could work it out but Dan kept interfering. Peyton remembered the first day Nathan had hit her it was because of Dan being over for dinner that had pissed him off.

"_Thought it was going to be worse than that," Peyton joked as she cleared the dinner table._

_Nathan glared at her. "That's not funny Peyton. We've only been married for two months and he's already demanding a grandkid."_

"_Nathan this is our life not Dan's. We'll have children when we're ready," She said trying to make him feel better._

"_It may be our life but not according to Dan Scott. Sometimes I wish we could just move away from him."_

"_Why don't we? We can be happy Nathan making our own decisions," Peyton said hugging him._

"_Because it won't work," Nathan said pulling her away. "I know my father better than anyone. Hell he even caused my mother to kill herself. I'm not going to end up like her."_

"_You won't. Ever since I've known you you've been strong and standing up to Dan."_

"_Sometimes I think Lucas got the better end of the deal," Nathan said._

"_Why would you bring Lucas up?" She said looking at him in shock._

"_Because I'm jealous of him," Nathan said. "He didn't have Dan for a father. Instead he got Keith. By the way I met his new girlfriend today."_

"_Huh," Peyton said going in the kitchen to do the dishes. "What's she like?"_

"_She's the owner of Tric now."_

"_Good for her," Peyton said trying not to sound jealous._

"_Are you jealous of her?" Nathan said getting angry._

"_I don't care who Lucas is with. I'm married to you," Peyton said not wanting to talk about this anymore._

"_Maybe you should have married Lucas. Deep down that's who you wanted to be with anyways," He said practically yelling._

"_Don't be stupid Nathan. I love you not Lucas."_

_Just then Nathan hit her across her face. "Don't call me stupid!"_

_Peyton held her cheek and looked at him in shock making Nathan realize what he had just done._

"_Peyton I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Nathan said his voice normal._

"_It's okay. I know your upset about Dan. Just don't do it again," She said._

"_I won't. I don't want to ever lose you Peyton," Nathan said hugging her._

Peyton put the cell back down and turned the light off. She walked over to the bed and took her shoes off before getting under the covers hoping to make it through another day.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Nathan was woken up by Dan who was standing at the edge of his bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Nathan said.

"I've came baring good news. Guess what I heard today," Dan said with a wicked smile.

"What?"

"Peyton's alive just as I thought. She did fake her own death."

"Peyton wouldn't fake her own death."

"Well I was at Tric earlier and over heard Lucas's girlfriend talking to Brooke Davis. Apparently his girlfriend helped Peyton fake her death. I got to hand it to her she's smarter than I thought until she got caught," Dan said laughing.

"Peyton's alive?" Nathan said shocked. He always believed that she was but another part of him thought he was nuts. "I've got to find her," He said getting out of bed.

"I already have men working on it. I'm thinking of talking to Lucas's girlfriend. I think she might have some more answers for us."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find a way to torture Jamie for awhile and I already set it in motion."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

"Hey Lucas it's me. I'm just leaving the club now. I'll be home pretty soon," Jamie said hanging up. She was walking out to her car when a hand went over her mouth and she tried to struggle.

"You were a hard one to find," The male voice said. "Did you miss me sweetheart because I definitely missed you," He said taking his hand from her mouth.

She turned around in shock hoping it was a dream but knew it wasn't. "Trevor."

"I'm glad you still remember me. You are a hard one to find," He said grabbing her chin to make her look at him. "Games over. You're coming home with me."

"No," She said trying not to show fear but knew she was losing.

"No?" He said not sure he heard her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are," He yelled twisting her left arm hard causing it to go out of place.

She screamed in pain.

"Step away from her," A man's voice said.

"Take some advice and walk away," Trevor said threatening.

"Not until you let her go."

"Can't do that Julian," Trevor said and Jamie's eyes went wide in shock. "I know his name I've been watching you for weeks now," He said his mouth close to her ear. "I'm just surprise your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you."

Just then Julian started hitting him. Jamie fell to the ground in pain. She tried looking for her purse for pepper spray when she saw Julian standing over a bloody Trevor.

"You ever come near her again it'll be the last thing you do," Julian said kicking Trevor in the stomach one last time. "You okay?" He asked her.

"What are you doing here?" She said in shock.

"Came by to see if Brooke was still here," Julian said. "I should get you to a hospital."

Finally she past out from pain.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Where is she?" Lucas asked worried at the hospital.

"The doctor's looking at her right now," Julian said.

"What the hell happened?"

"I went by Tric to see if Brooke was there when I saw a guy come up behind Jamie and grab her. We fought but he got away."

"Damn it. I told her it was too dangerous."

"Is there something going on that I don't know?"

"Thanks Julian for helping her but this is between me and her."

"Julian what the hell were you thinking?" Brooke said rushing towards them.

"I was thinking a friend was in trouble so I tried to help her," Julian said.

"Well next time call the cops. Don't be so macho," She said.

"I'll try to remember that next time," Julian said hugging her.

"Lucas Scott?" A nurse asked.

"That's me. How is she?" Lucas asked.

"Her shoulder was dislocated and she has a couple of bruises but other than that she's okay. You can see her," The nurse said. "The doctor is almost finished."

Lucas followed the nurse to where Jamie was sitting on an examining table with a hospital gown on and her arm in a sling. He saw how afraid she was with a far off look in her eyes.

"Peach Pie," Lucas said using his nickname for her. "It's me."

"Lucas I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," She said crying.

"Your not to blame for what happened," He said hugging her.

"He's here. He found me."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise you."

"He's been here for weeks watching me. He has to know about Lily," She said worried. "What if he tries to do something to her? It's my fault."

"Nothing is going to happen to Lily alright?"

"Once Trevor starts he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He'll do anything to get it. I told you I never should have come here."

"Listen to me. We're in this together. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again."

Just then the doctor walked back in the room with release forms. "I've prescribed some pain medication for you. Take one before you go to bed," he said handing her a bottle of pills.

She didn't say anything. Lucas knew she hated hospitals more than anything.

"I'll take care of the paper work," Lucas said after the doctor had left. He watched as she got up and went to the little bathroom to change back into her clothes. From what he was told the cops already came and left before he got there.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"This is just wrong," Brooke said in the waiting room. "First Peyton and now Jamie."

"Brooke she's alive," Julian said.

"To tell you the truth I think she cursed herself."

"Why would you say something like that?" Julian asked shocked.

"Because she was listening to Chris Keller before the attack," Brooke said seriously.

"Very funny Brooke," Jamie said looking worn out as her and Lucas walked up to them.

"I'm been telling people for years Chris Keller's back luck. Ask Haley," She said.

"I thought he helped her with her singing career?" Jamie said.

"With a few agendas on his mind," Lucas said. "You ready to go home?" He asked looking at her.

"You don't have to ask me twice when it comes to leaving hospitals," She drawled. "Thanks Julian for being there. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed," She told him.

"I don't either," Lucas said putting his arm around her.

"I just saw someone in trouble that needed help and I'm glad I did," Julian said.

Jamie started leaning over on Lucas and they looked at her funny.

"I better get you in bed," Lucas said but it was too late. Jamie had already fallen asleep.

"You might be a little late Luke," Brooke said amused. "Did you give her something?"

"Pain medication," Lucas said. "I had to slip it in her drink so she'd take it even though she'll be mad in the morning."

"I forgot she doesn't like any medication," Brooke said but she didn't blame her after what Trevor had done to her in the past.

"See you guys tomorrow," Lucas said carrying her to the car.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Peyton had turned the national news on and was shocked at what she saw. Trevor Teague made national man hunt news. She couldn't hide anymore. If Trevor found Jamie then that meant Nathan could find her. She turned the television off and started packing stuff into her one bag and decided it was time to fight.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The next morning Jamie woke up hurting everywhere.

"Luke," She called.

He came in the room with a tray of pancakes. "How you feeling," He asked sitting the tray down.

"You don't want to know but the next time you drug me you'll be on the couch."

He laughed. "At least your back to yourself," He said giving her a quick kiss. "Now for the important question," He stated.

"What?"

"How can you stand listening to Chris Keller? I mean seriously."

"It's was a joke," She said when they heard a noise from the kitchen. "Is that Lily?"

"Lily's at school," He said frowning.

"Luke maybe we should call the police," She said worried.

Just then Peyton walked in the room.

"Peyton," They both said shocked.

"Sorry if I scared you," Peyton said.

"What are you doing here? Nathan will kill you if he finds out your here," Lucas said.

"I saw on the news what happened last night which means if it can happen to her Nathan will find me. I decided not to be a victim anymore," Peyton said with power in her voice. "I'm going to fight back with everything I have," She said with a smile.

They just looked at her in shock.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took long to post. I got stuck with jury duty which sucked and life stuff. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I wanted to get Peyton back to Tree Hill and have the story centered around her and Nathan again. It just took me awhile how to get her back. ****Please review!**


	4. Chris Keller, Dan Scott Oh my!

Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. To answer some questions I'm going to keep it a Neyton story. I want to make them work out their problems and have them happy together again. As for Lucas being with someone else that's not going to happen. Sorry! Please don't hate me for it. In this chapter I'm not just bringing Peyton back to Tree Hill. I'm doing someone else. I'm also going to try to have Haley in the story more. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Peyton are you sure you want to do this? I mean I couldn't even escape my demon," Jamie said.

"That's why I'm doing this. I'm always going to appreciate you trying to help me. I'm hoping one day I can return the favor," Peyton said.

"I did what I did to help a friend. I don't want nothing in return Peyton except that your safe," She said honestly.

"Me too," Lucas said.

"I'm doing this."

Just then the house phone rang and Lucas answered it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucas said irritated.

"What?" Peyton asked.

He hung up the phone and looked at Jamie. "Chris Keller is at Tric waiting to see you."

"Chris Keller?" She said shocked. "Why is he here?"

"I called him," Haley said stepping in the room. "Peyton," Haley said happy hugging her. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again," She said sternly.

"I won't but why did you call Chris Keller," Peyton asked.

"It's a surprise," Haley said.

"No wonder bad luck keeps happening. Chris Keller's in town," Lucas muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They all went to Tric and as usual Chris Keller was still an ass. When they all walked in he drawled.

"I didn't know this was going to be a reunion," He muttered then looked at Jamie. "Except for you," He said in a happy tone. "I don't believe we met."

"Because you haven't," Haley said. "This is Jamie the owner of Tric."

"That'd explain it," He said. "Luke long time no see."

"Stay away from me Keller," Lucas warned him.

"Guess nothing's changed since I've been on to bigger things," Chris said with a smirk.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Haley why is he here again?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"He's here to perform at Tric to get more customers," Haley said with a smile.

"More like scare them away," Lucas said.

"Your hurting my feelings Luke," Chris drawled.

"Lucas can I talk to you in my office," Jamie asked.

"Oh your with _her_ now. Never know who he's going to be with when I see him," Chris said like nothing.

"You're an ass," Haley said when they were alone.

"You don't need him at Tric," Lucas said when they were in her office.

"Haley's doing this for the club. I know your mom first opened it and I'd like to keep it running when Lily's our age," Jamie said.

Lucas smiled. "You have no idea what your getting into."

"How hard can Chris Keller be?" She asked.

"Harder than you think. I don't know who has it worse right now-you or Peyton. Have fun," He said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nathan walked in the kitchen to find a woman standing there with her back turned to him.

"Rachel I'm not in the mood for any games," He said.

The figure turned around. "I'm not Rachel, Nathan," Peyton said removing the wig revealing her blonde hair.

"Peyton," Nathan said shocked and happy that she was alive. "My dad was right. You did fake your death."

"It's not like I wanted to do it. I didn't like my friends thinking something bad happened to me," She said in a cold voice.

"But you didn't. Lucas's girlfriend knew."

"I'm not talking about her Nathan I'm talking about us. The only reason why I came back is because I want a divorce once and for all. I'm tired of playing games."

"Peyton," He said looking at her. The Peyton that stood before him now was stronger. The old Peyton was strong but this one is more determined. "I'm sorry it had to go down to you faking your death. I just wanted us to work at our marriage but my father wouldn't let us."

Peyton looked at him. Just then he looked like the Nathan she had fallen in love with. "Just give me what I want Nathan please. We we'll never be able to have a marriage as long as Dan's around."

"What if we moved away? Far away from Dan as possible," Nathan said.

"He's the mayor Nathan. He'll find us."

"Your right about that," Dan said stepping in the kitchen. "Nice to see you alive Peyton," He said with his evil smile.

"Wish I could say the same for you," She said.

"You know I never thought you would actually fake your own death. I knew you were a strong woman but making your friends think you were dead. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't worry Peyton. Your going to get what's coming to you," Dan said.

"Dad leave Peyton alone," Nathan said.

"Oh well it's not actually directed at her it' more directed to Lucas's girlfriend for helping you. I saw in about two minutes she'll be arrested for helping a crime," Dan said laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I get to pick my own songs that I want to sing," Chris said at Tric.

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Haley said sarcastically.

"Fine," Jamie said. "Don't forget free drinks and food."

"Like this place is worth it," Chris said.

"You know what Haley. I don't think I need him that bad," Jamie said.

"Okay but did you have to call the cops on him?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie Kincaid? Your under arrest for withholding information," An officer said putting cuffs on her.

"I was never questioned," She said not believing this was happening.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have an right to an attorney…."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Dad you had her arrested? She's never done anything to you," Nathan said angry.

"She helped your wife," Dan said looking at Peyton when he said 'wife' "fake her death. She deserves what she gets," Dan said leaving.

"I'm sorry Peyton. That's why I want to move away from my dad. He always has to hurt innocent people," Nathan said in a calm voice after Dan was gone.

"I know but I'm not going to let Dan chase me away ever again. Right now I'm more worried about Jamie. She was attacked last night and now she's arrested-"

"I'll do whatever I can to help her."

Peyton smiled.

"What?"

"That's the Nathan right there that I fell in love with."

"Peyton do you think we could ever go back to the way we were," Nathan asked.

"I don't think we will because we were young and didn't know what we were doing."

"I want you to give us another shot please. I'll go to counseling I'll somehow get Dan out of our lives without us having to move away. I'm begging Peyton," Nathan said desperately. "You were the only good thing in my life and I messed it up because of _Him_."

Peyton didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I can't promise you anything. Right now we have to help Jamie."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie couldn't believe this was happening to her. They had handcuffed her and put her in an empty room and that was 20 minutes ago plus they wouldn't allow her one phone call though she knew Haley would call Lucas.

"Ms. Kincaid. It is a pleasure to finally meet my son's girlfriend face to face," Dan Scott said walking in the room and closing the door. "Or should I say Mrs?"

"I know you couldn't be talking about Lucas because he doesn't want anything to do with the person that was responsible for murdering his uncle in cold blood out of jealousy," She said back.

Dan smiled and sat down across from her. "I like you. I do. You stand up for yourself and I know you care about Lucas."

"I'm not talking about Lucas with you. Why don't you just say what you came for?"

"Direct to the point. Even better," He said. "I want to make a deal."

"I'd rather be in jail than make a deal with the devil especially since I was married to the devil's twin."

"Which you still are aren't you? Does Lucas know?"

"Lucas knows _everything_. I'm not saying anything more to you."

Just then the door opened.

"Ms. Kincaid your free to go," A man said.

"I didn't say she was free to go," Dan said angry.

"Your son is not pressing any charges," He said.

Jamie sighed in relief.

"Don't think this is over," Dan said leaving the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

15 minutes later Peyton and Nathan was waiting for Jamie and Lucas as she had to sign some papers before she had to go. She read each line carefully in case it was some kind of trick.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Peyton said as they all walked out of the station.

"It's not your fault Peyton. Right now I just want to take a long hot shower after being in there," Jamie said shuddering from being in there.

"You know Dan's not going to stop. This was why I didn't want you involved in the first place," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'm fine," She said.

"Are you kidding? In less than 24 hours you ended up in the hospital and was arrested," He said and turned on Nathan. "None of this should have been brought on her. You started all this because you're a dick just like Dan."

"I admit it's my fault. I didn't realize how bad I was how much I really scared Peyton," Nathan said. "I'd rather be dead than to turn out like Dan."

"Better be careful Nate. You might get that wish someday," Lucas said dragging Jamie to the car away from Peyton and Nathan.

"I am sorry all this was brought on her," Nathan said after they watched Lucas drive away. "It's good that you have a friend that's willing to do anything for you."

"I'm going to go," Peyton said.

"Where are you staying?"

"With Brooke and Julian until I get my own place," Peyton said. "I meant what I said before. I'm not going to run anymore," She said leaving him alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"P. Sawyer I could just kick your ass for lying to me," Brooke said later that night. "I mean how could you choose Lucas's girlfriend to help you instead of your best friend?"

"Because she's been through what I have and I didn't want my best friend to get hurt. I couldn't live with myself," Peyton said as she sat on the couch.

"But you'd risk Lucas's girlfriend?" Brooke said raising an eyebrow not buying it.

"There's nothing going on with me and Lucas. I like Jamie. It took me a long time to and I don't want to do anything to mess it up. We're not in high school anymore Brooke. I want to move on."

"Just please tell me your not going back to Nathan."

"I'm not."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm not going back to Nathan. Maybe one day if he changes but not right now," Peyton said.

"Guess what Haley told me," Brooke said moaning.

"Chris Keller's back in town," Peyton said.

"Why am I always the last one to know?"

"Maybe because you can't keep a secret," Peyton suggested.

"Got that right," Julian said walking in and giving Brooke a quick kiss.

"Who's side are you on?" Brooke demanded.

"The truth," Julian said grinning.

"Just for that you can sleep on the couch tonight," Brooke said.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Julian said going in the kitchen.

"He's lucky I love him so damn much," Brooke grumbled.

Just then a baby started crying.

"Julian, bottle," Brooke yelled.

"Already set," Julian said coming out of the kitchen shaking a warm bottle.

"Baby Sarah sounds hungry," Brooke said.

"Brooke I've got our daughter. Have fun with your friend," Julian said going down the hall.

"You've got a great guy," Peyton said impressed by Julian.

"He knows what his baby girl needs," Brooke said smiling.

"That's why I didn't want you involved because you have a family," Peyton said.

"I know. I'm not mad. I don't think I ever really was."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You okay in there," Lucas yelled into bathroom.

"Would you stop asking me that?" Jamie yelled back from the shower.

"You've been in there almost an hour."

"Lucas I was at the hospital and jail," She said turning the water off.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Lucas saw the bruises on her body from the night before. Her eyes looked red and puffy. He had heard her crying in the shower but he knew she would come to him when she was ready to talk about it.

"See? All better," She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Listen, I was thinking that maybe since Thanksgiving's coming up that we might go out of town for awhile."

"Where," She asked.

"Back to your town," Lucas said.

"I'm not going back Lucas."

"Jamie I know you want to see your family."

"Actually I don't. All they'll do is judge and you know the real reason why I don't want to go back," She said begging.

"I know you want to see your father. Don't let what Trevor did make you not go back home."

"You already talked to my father didn't you?" She said.

"Yes. I've already got plane tickets plus I want to see where Buck Owens is buried."

"No you don't," She said.

"It's true. I've secretly always been a fan of country music," He said with a grin.

"Lucas stop being funny," She said kissing him.

"No. I really do want to see where Buck Owens is buried," He said in a serious tone. "Plus," he said whispering in her ear. "I want to see where we first met."

"Looks like I don't have a choice," She said giving in.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who in the hell's over this late?" Lucas said going to the front door.

She quickly dried herself off and put on a rob and left her hair dripping wet before going to see who it was and almost wishing she hadn't.

"Keller's here to see you," Lucas drawled going to the back of the house.

"Mind if I get undressed with you," Chris asked amused.

"Why are you here Chris?"

"To let you know we're starting first thing in the morning."

"Couldn't you have called?"

"I just wanted to see that look on Lucas's face again," He said with a smirk leaving.

"Jerk," She said closing the door.

"Who was that?" Lily asked half asleep.

"Chris Keller."

"Chris Keller was here in our house?" Lily asked awake now like any teenager would do.

"He's going to be playing at Tric."

"Can I come? Please," Lily begged. "I have all his cd's," She added.

"Tell you what. If it's okay with Lucas to skip school in the morning you can come to the club and watch him rehearse. I'll even have him sign your cd's," Jamie said.

"Lucas!" Lily yelled excited running down the hall.

Lucas came out a minute later and Lily was yelling happy as she went to her room.

"How could you tell her she could see Chris Keller?" Lucas asked in a whiney voice.

"Do you always have to call him by first and last name?" She asked amused.

"Yes and after you know him more you'll do the same thing," He said when the phone rang. "I'll get it," He said. "Hello," He asked then his face fell and looked at her.

"What? It's not Trevor is it?" She asked.

"It's your Aunt.," he said handing her the phone.

She took it. "Aunt Cassie what's wrong?" She asked worried. "Okay. I'll be there," She said hanging up and looked at him. "Looks like I'll have to go back home anyways. My great uncle pasted away," She said kind of in a daze.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said hugging her.

"Well he was ninety so at least he had a life you know?" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet him."

"At least he's in a better place now."

"I'll ask Brooke and Julian if they could watch Lily."

"You don't have to come Lucas."

"I want to. Besides like I told you before I want to see where Buck Owens is buried," He said trying to sound serious but it ended up making them laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Peyton woke up to the smell of bacon and found Julian in the kitchen cooking while making goofy faces at baby Sarah.

Peyton tried not to laugh. "Where's Brooke?" She asked startling him.

"She had to go to the office early."

"So, your cooking breakfast for just yourself?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"And our guest," He said smiling as Sarah giggled gleefully.

"I wonder if Brooke knows how good she has it."

"She does," He said when there was knock at the door.

Julian went to answer it.

"Peyton, Nathan's here to see you," Julian said coming back in. "You want me to tell him to take a hike?"

"I'll see him," Peyton said walking to the front door where Nathan stood with a folder in his hand.

"Here," He said handing it to her.

"What's this?" She asked starting to open it.

"Divorce papers like you wanted. I signed all the papers," He said.

She looked at him in shock. "Why did you finally sign it?"

"Because one person should be free of Dan Scott," He said. "And I know I'll never be able to get you to trust me ever again I figured at least you being free of me and away from my dad then you could have your life back," Nathan said sincerely.

"I don't know what to say."

"After this point on I won't bother you anymore," He said leaving.

Peyton closed the door and Julian walked in holding Sarah. "Is everything okay?" Julian asked.

"It's better than okay," Peyton said happy laughing. "Nathan just finally gave me a divorce."

Author's Note: Sorry it took long to update. I've been busy with my job and had my graduation from MAOF plus my Great Uncle passed away on the night of my graduation. I was still trying to write this chapter on and off through everything and now I was finally able to post it. Oh yeah. I thought this story could use some humor so I brought Chris Keller into it.


	5. Home Sweet Home, Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill**

"P. Sawyer we are partying at Tric tonight to celebrate your victory," Brooke said happy.

Peyton smiled. "It wasn't _my_ victory. It was Nathan finally signing the papers."

"But still. At least now he knows how badly he hurt you," She said.

"What about Sarah?"

"Julian will watch her tonight along with Lily," Brooke said. "It'll be like old times but without the cat fights," She joked.

"Are you sure you want to go to Tric? I thought Chris Keller was playing tonight."

"He is but they'll be so many people it'll be like he's not even there," She said smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can't believe that bitch bailed on me," Chris said later that night getting ready to play.

"Chris her Great Uncle died," Haley said.

"It' not like she's ever going to see him again."

"Okay. I've had it up to here with you. You think your all high and mighty and think that your right and cocky about everything but your not. The truth is your just a sad person that has to make other people miserable and you wonder why everyone has a problem with you," Haley said exploding.

"Are you trying to turn me on Haley James?"

"Your unbelievable!" She yelled walking away from him.

"How are things with Keller?" Brooke asked sweetly at the bar.

"Bite me," Haley said.

"Some things never change," Peyton said shaking her head.

"By the way I heard about Nathan signing the divorce papers. I'm so happy for you Peyton," Haley said hugging her.

"Thanks," Peyton said.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Haley said.

"No. I am. It just sucks that Jamie's not here to celebrate with us. I never would have made it if it wasn't for her helping me," Peyton said.

"P. Sawyer she's here in spirit," Brooke said hugging her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, I can not drink anymore," Brooke slurred an hour later.

"How much did you have?" Haley asked.

"Enough to block out Chris Keller singing," Brooke said giggling.

"I think I better take you home Brooke," Peyton said laughing.

"I'll take the babe home. Done it before," Chris said with a smirk.

"God I'm not drunk enough. I'm still seeing him," Brooke groaned.

"You're an ass," Peyton said to Chris.

"Your just jealous because you're the only one that didn't kiss me out of your little girl club," Chris said smiling.

"Back off Keller," Nathan said.

Peyton looked at Nathan shocked that he was there.

"Nate, long time no see buddy," Chris said.

"We were never buddies. Get out of here before I punch you like old times," Nathan said with a smile.

"I've got some babes waiting for me anyway," Keller said leaving.

"You didn't have to do that," Peyton said.

"Yes I did. You need help getting Brooke home?" Nathan asked.

"I'm good," Brooke said before throwing up.

"Not good now," Peyton said disgusted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

15 minutes later Nathan helped Peyton with Brooke to the front door.

"Good night," Nathan said turning to leave when Peyton spoke.

"Thanks Nathan for what you did tonight," Peyton said.

"It's the least I could do for all the hell I caused you. I'm trying Peyton."

"I know you are. A few weeks ago I never thought we'd have a civil conversation ever again. I really appreciate you for trying Nathan."

He just smiled before getting back in his car and leaving.

"Come on drunk-o," Peyton said opening Brooke's front door and stumbled in trying to hold Brooke upright when Julian walked in wearing only boxers looking half asleep.

"Tell me I'm still asleep and that Brooke's sober," Julian said begging.

"Sorry Julian," Peyton said as Julian picked Brooke up.

"At least she'll pay for it in the morning," Julian said almost awake now carrying Brooke to their bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You okay," Lucas asked Jamie as they were looking at Buck Owens grave site in her hometown. It was dark out.

"I'll get back to you on that," She said.

"Talk to me."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How I got so lucky meeting you," She said. "I don't think I would have made it without you in my life Lucas."

"Same here," He said hugging her. "To tell you the truth I'm a little nervous about meeting your family."

"You should be," She said. "I can't even stand being around them. On my mom's side that is and neither could she," She said with a smile.

"Well at least you don't have a father that's a murder."

"Yet," She said joking.

"Cute," He said kissing her.

"Well, well look what we have here," Dan said stepping out of the dark smiling.

"What are you even doing here?" Lucas demanded angry.

"Business and pleasure," Dan said looking at Jamie. "Sorry about your Great Uncle."

"Why? Did you kill him?" She asked in a serious tone.

Dan laughed. "Your funny," He said walking closer up to her face. "But you better watch what you say to me little girl."

"Back off," Lucas said pushing Dan back.

"See you around. There's a big surprise in store for both of you," Dan said walking away.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked her.

"I think so," She said a little shaky. "Why on earth would he be here of all places?"

"Probably thinking of another way to mess with our minds," Lucas said. "I'm sorry you don't need this right now."

"It's not your fault Luke," She said kissing him.

"You must be serious because you never call me Luke," Lucas said joking.

"Funny."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why on earth did you drag me to this lame town," Rachel demanded at Dan who still had a bruise on her face.

"We're going to play a little game," Dan said in a motel room.

"I'm done with Nathan. He can hit Peyton or whoever else he wants to but I'm not a punching bag," She said.

"You're not a punching bag but you're an evil bitch," Dan said smiling.

"What do you have against Jamie anyways? All she did was protect Peyton from your psycho son."

Before she knew it Dan hit her.

"You bastard," She yelled.

"You better watch your mouth with me or they'll find you in a body bag," Dan said.

"You don't scare me," She said reaching for the doorknob when Dan pulled her back.

"I think I do. This isn't high school anymore sweetheart. This is the real world and your going to have to face it that there are people that are bigger and bad than you," He snarled.

"Let me go right now or I'll scream," She said.

"That's fine," He said letting her go. "I wouldn't want to hurt the mother of my grandchild. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I don't know what your talking about," She said trying to lie.

"I think you do. Because of your stupidity now my grandchild will have you for a mother."  
"Your not getting anywhere near this child Dan," Rachel said before slamming the door shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning……..

"How'd you sleep drunk," Peyton asked as Brooke walked in the room with a hangover.

"Like I saw my worst nightmare which I did," Brooke said sitting beside Peyton on the couch.

"Keller," Peyton said grinning.

"Don't even joke about that," Brooke groaned. "Where's Julian?"

"He left for work."

"Sarah and Lily," Brooke said wide eyed.

"Sarah's still sleeping and Lily's already at school. I dropped her off."

"I am the worst babysitter. What was Lucas thinking asking me to look after Lily?"

"Maybe he asked you because you have a beautiful baby girl that you take care of," Peyton said smiling.

"That's not an excuse. Sarah's still a baby. All she does is lay down and I can handle that."

"Brooke no parent is perfect. Stop worrying."

"I think I'm going to go throw up," Brooke said running to the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that day Peyton was at Tric.

"What is Peyton Sawyer doing here?" Chris asked tuning his guitar.

"I thought you would have been long gone by now," Peyton drawled.

"I'm not going anywhere. At least any time soon," Chris said.

"What girl are you trying to be with now?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Who knows? It might end up in your favor by the time I leave town," He said sitting his guitar down then standing up.

"What are you planning?" She asked eyeing him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Chris said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lucas it's good to see you again," Jamie's father said shaking his hand.

"You too sir," Lucas said looking at Jamie who was looking nervous. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"It's my pleasure. It's nice that my daughter finally found a guy that respects her. I can see you care a lot about her," Her father said.

"Dad, can you stop with the monologue. Please," She begged.

"Would you rather I not approve of Lucas," Her father asked joking.

Lucas smiled at her.

"It was a mistake coming here," She said.

"Sweetheart I know its hard for you to be here but I'm happy that you came," Her father said.

"I'm sorry daddy. I just can't stay here. Not as long as Trevor's still out there," She said.

"I'm not letting you do this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Lucas."

"Your mother's going to be disappointed that your not going to stay," Her father said.

"She'll understand," She said hugging him.

"Mr. Kincaid it was good to see you again," Lucas said.

"You too son," Her father said. "Take care of my little girl."

"I will," Lucas said as they walked out of her father's house and got into the rental car.

"I'm sorry Lucas," She said as he started the car.

"I just didn't realize how painful it would be for you to be back home."

"I want Trevor locked away so bad. I just want him out of my heard," She said crying.

Lucas stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"Maybe you should see someone," He said.

"I've tried that before Lucas. It didn't work."

"Try again. Don't let him win."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke drove to Lily's school to pick her up when she didn't see her standing at her usual spot. Brooke parked her car and walked to the office.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Lily Scott," Brooke told the secretary.

"I thought Lily was already home Ms. Davis. Your husband came and got her."

"Julian didn't pick her up," Brooke said beginning to worry. "Who was the man that got her?"

"He said his name was Julian."

"Lily could be in danger. How could you let her leave?" Brooke practically yelled.

"Ms. Davis she's a teenager. This isn't preschool where the children have to wait for the parents to pick them up."

"Forget it," Brooke said leaving the office.

She ran outside to her car where she saw Lily talking to a man Brooke recognized.

"Lily," Brooke yelled worried. "Get in the car now!"

"Aunt Brooke. I didn't do anything," Lily said.

"Your not supposed to talk to strangers especially older men. Get in the car now," Brooke said firmly.

"Fine," Lily said getting in the car.

"How dare you," Brooke said to Trevor.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You stay away from Lily you got that? I'm calling the cops on you," Brooke said dialing 911 on her phone. She hit send before Trevor grabbed her cell and smashed it one the ground.

"They won't find me. I'm a man of many talents," He said leering over her.

"Wife beating is one of them," She snarled.

He smiled. "No one is going to stand in my way of getting what I want. Got that?" Trevor said walking off.

Brooke hurried back to her car.

"Aunt Brooke are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Just promise me you'll let me know if that man ever comes near you again."

"Aunt Brooke-"  
"Promise me."

"Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is Lily okay?" Lucas asked softly not wanting to wake Jamie up who finally passed out from exhaustion.

"She's fine. I almost didn't get there in time Luke," Brooke said on the other line.

"First thing tomorrow we're coming home. He's going to pay for getting close to Lily."

"Luke don't think about doing anything stupid," Brooke said.

"I'm not. I'm sorry I got you involved in this Brooke."

"All you did was ask me to watch Lily and I did my part. How's Jamie holding up?"

"Not good. Being home freaked her out and to top it off Dan showed up at the cemetery."

"What the hell is he doing there?" Brooke said shocked.

"Trying to find a way to mess with our heads like usual," Lucas said brushing it off like nothing.

"This is whole situation has gotten out of control with Trevor."

"I agree but you told me not to do anything stupid," He said with humor.

"Because knowing you you'd end up in jail and Trevor would still be out. I've got to go. Sarah just woke up crying," Brooke said. "Get some rest Luke."

"You too," He said hanging up.

Unknown to Lucas Jamie had been listening….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peyton was at Tric when Nathan walked in.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"I would ask you the same thing." Nathan said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought some of your stuff over. It's in the trunk."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do."

"I'm still not ready Nate."

"I know. I was just bringing some of your stuff over since I noticed you haven't exactly been able to o back to the house."

"Not the most happiest times for me."

"But we_ did _have some good times there."

"Yeah before you started acting like Dan."

"I deserve that. Let me know if there's anymore stuff that you need me to bring over," He said walking towards the exit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Lucas and Jamie were half way home on a plane. He noticed she'd been more quiet than usual.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I know about what Trevor did," She said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was waiting for to see how long you'd keep it a secret from me."

"I wasn't keeping it a secret. You were already stressed out about being home."

"Lucas maybe we should break up."

"I did not just hear you say that."

"I will never forgive myself if Trevor hurts Lily or someone else close to us. It's my fault he's after them."

"No it's not. You're the one that taught Peyton not to be a victim anymore. When are you going to do the same," He said harshly.

"When he doesn't hurt anyone else that I care about," She said hurt by the tone of his voice. She pulled out some headphones and listened to music the rest of the way home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome back," Haley said hugging them at the airport. "Did I miss something?" She asked noticed they weren't speaking to each other.

"Lucas being an ass," Jamie said grabbing her bags and putting them in the car.

"Did I miss something?" Haley asked again.

"Long trip," Lucas said getting in the car. "Please tell me Keller's gone."

"Sorry Luke," Haley said starting the car. "He's still here but I told him off good for you."

20 minutes later Haley pulled into Lucas's driveway. They all got out and went inside noticing the place was trashed.

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you Lucas because this is exactly what's gong to keep happening," Jamie said calling the police to make a report.

"Are you two breaking up?" Haley asked Lucas when they were alone.

"I won't let her. I'm not going to let Trevor take away the person that I care about," Lucas said.

"Sounds like you need to convince her that."

"I've been trying to. It hasn't been working."

"She's just scared."

"I know and I can't do a damn thing to stop that asshole."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Nathan asked annoyed when he saw her waiting in the kitchen.

"I've come with some good news honey," She said with a smirk.

"I don't want to be with you anymore Rachel."

"Well too bad _daddy_."

"What did you just say?" He said looking at her in shock.

"I said too bad daddy. I'm pregnant. Are you still going to hit me now that I'm pregnant with your child?"

"You're lying," He scoffed.

"I'm not lying Nathan. We can do this two ways; I tell everyone that you're the father including Peyton or you help me disappear far away from your father."

"What does Dan have to do with this?"

"He found out that I'm pregnant with his grandchild and he's going to do everything he can to get him or her. Nathan the one thing we both can agree on is keeping Dan away from this child. I didn't plan this. I really didn't. I don't want to be tied to Dan Scott for the rest of my life but it's still my baby."

"How far are you?"

"Two months. I didn't want to say anything in case Dan found out but somehow he did. I'm begging you Nathan I need help."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mr. Scott your son is here to see you," The secretary said.

"Send him in," Dan said.

Nathan walked in looking pissed.

"Nathan what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You can leave Rachel and our child alone. I'm done with this dad with everything and you," Nathan said.

"Son I just want to be in my grandchild's life. Besides it's not like you to believe anything Rachel says."

"I saw the fear in her eyes. Turns out she does _have_ a soul after all," Nathan said.

"I'm not going anywhere Nathan. You should have known that already. By the way have you told Peyton the good news," Dan asked with a smirk.

"Stay the hell away from Peyton," Nathan said punching him in the face before leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is there anything missing?" An officer asked.

"Well officer it's kind of hard to tell with the place being trashed," Lucas said sarcastically. "What's it going to take for you to catch this psychopath," He said in a more serious voice.

"I can put guards outside the house for at least 24 hours then after that-"

"Then the bastard's free to do it again right? How hard is it to catch a wanted man that's made national news?"

"Harder than you think especially if he used to be a cop. The best thing that I can do is put a squad car outside your sister's school which I doubt that he'll show up there again."

Back in the bedroom…

"Nothing seems to be missing so far," Jamie said as her and Haley turned things over.

"Except for all the pictures of you and Lucas being gone," Haley said holding an empty photo album with broken glass frames on the floor.

"Guess I should have seen that one coming," She said not really surprised.

"I thought Lucas had a security system put in," Haley said with a frown.

"He did. Trevor disabled it. He knows his technology."

"That was a waist of time," Lucas said coming in.

"Told you it would," Jamie said.

"He took all of our pictures," Lucas stated. "He's a coward; Too scared to show him self in front of me."

"Lucas now is not the time," Haley said.

"Well he is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Brooke drawled as Nathan stood at her front door.

"I have to tell Peyton something and I think it's better that she heard it from me instead of Dan," H e said.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself here."

"It's okay Brooke," Peyton said behind her.

Brooke just glared at Nathan leaving them two alone.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked after she closed the door.

"Rachel's pregnant."

"Well with the way she is it was only a matter of time," Peyton said joking.

"With my child," Nathan said.

Peyton looked shocked at first then laughed. "How do you know she's telling the truth?"

"Because you didn't see how scared she looked. Apparently Dan got to her first and she terrified of him."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought you should hear it from me instead of someone else."

"Guess that'll teach Rachel for sleeping with a married man. Now she's stuck with Dan Scott," She drawled. "I'm sorry Nathan. I've never really been a fan of Rachel. I just don't feel sorry for her."

"I didn't expect you to."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dan was putting his bags in his car when he heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Well never thought I'd see you," He said.

Just then a bullet went straight in his forehead.

_**Author's Note: I was trying to catch up on my other stories. Hope this chapter made up for the wait. Please review!!!!!!!! Is Dan going to be dead or isn't he? More Chris Keller? Will there finally be a showdown with Lucas and Trevor? Stay tuned…….**_


	6. Black Out

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the cops left Lucas went in their bedroom to find Jamie picking up broken glass and putting it in the trash. He noticed all the pictures with them together were ripped apart down the middle.

"I don't think we should call the cops anymore. It doesn't seem to do any good," Lucas joked.

"Lucas how can you joke about this," She asked speaking for the firs time since the cops were there. "He was _inside_ and could have easily gotten to Lily," She said standing up.

He walked up to her. "I know he was inside. How do you think I feel? This is my house and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

"This is happening because of me Lucas! He's in everyone's life in Tree Hill because of me because I moved here," She said leaving the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where were you," Peyton asked Brooke who walked in.

"I was at my work," Brooke said looking at her weird. "What's with the interrogation?"

"Because I have some news well not actually news more like a I don't know," Peyton said trailing off.

"Peyton what is it?" Brooke asked sitting down by her.

"Rachel's pregnant."

"What?" Brooke looked like Peyton slapped her.

"I know. I was shocked too."

"How did this happen?"

"I was over Nathan's and Rachel showed up claiming to be pregnant right when we were back to acting like we were when we first met."

Brooke scoffed. "You don't actually believe her do you?"

"I don't want to but she sounded so sure."

"What are you going to do if it turns out to be Nathan's baby?"

"I told him if it ended up being his we'd figure something out."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Never mind," Brooke said. "It's your life. You do what you want. I'm going to bed," She said standing up.

"Your angry," Peyton said.

"I'm not angry, Peyton. Like I said it's your life not mine. Goodnight," Brooke said leaving Peyton alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lucas walked in Lily's room and found her still awake.

"How come your still up," Lucas asked her sitting on her bed.

"Couldn't sleep," Lily said. "I hate it when you two fight," She said facing him.

"Lily we never fight."

"I know which is why it scares me. I don't want her to leave Lucas. I didn't know that man that at school was him."

"I know you didn't Lily. Jamie's not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about that."

"Then how do we tell her it's not her fault."

"It's hard to explain Lily."

"Is it like what Uncle Dan did to mom and dad," She asked.

"Trevor is bad like Dan but it-" Lucas trailed off thinking for a few seconds. "Remember that movie FEAR?"

"Yeah," She said.

"Trevor's kind of like the guy in the movie. He just won't take no for an answer."

"She still shouldn't blamer herself."

"I agree. Now you going to try to get some sleep since the powers still out?"

"It's the thunder," She admitted.

Lucas stood up. "Try not to worry Lily. Everything will work out."

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"Stay here," Lucas told her heading for the living where he already saw Jamie staring at the door.

"Lucas its Nathan," Nathan said from outside.

They both sighed as Lucas opened the door.

"What are you even doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I was going to tell you but I guess with the cop car outside you already know," He said.

"What?"

"Dan's dead. I thought you knew," Nathan said.

Lucas started to laugh happy.

"Lucas I've never seen you this happy. It's starting to scare me," Jamie said joking.

"Can't believe the devil finally took him," Lucas said calming down.

"I guess now you can live your own life," Jamie said looking at Nathan.

"So can you," Nathan said.

"Doubt it," Jamie said.

"Did I miss something?" Nathan asked.

"No offense Nathan but this is the only time we've spoken to each other in years," Lucas said.

"You're forgetting the hospital," Jamie pointed out.

"Well maybe we can be brothers now with Dan gone," Nathan said.

"I don't know," Lucas said unsure.

"Lucas maybe you should have a relationship with your brother. Nathan's right with Dan gone you two can actually communicate now," She said. "Besides I think Lily needs all the family she can get."

"I'll remember that," Lucas said looking at her.

"I'm going to get more candles out of the garage. Who knows how long the powers going to be out because of this storm," She said.

"You're not going out there by yourself with that psycho running lose," Lucas said.

"I'll go with her," Nathan said.

"I don't know-"

"Lucas, Lily needs you more than I do. I'll be fine with him. Won't even be gone long," She said.

"Okay hurry back," Lucas said.

Jamie went out in the garage followed by Nathan trying to find the candles with a flashlight.

"Thanks for helping me with Lucas in there," Nathan said.

"I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Lucas. He doesn't have anymore family besides Lily and you. I still don't trust you after what you did to Peyton but I know it was because of Dan trying to control you. "

He sighed. "I don't blame you for not trusting me especially after the hell you've been through."

"How could you possibly know what I've been through?" She asked looking at him in the dark.

"Peyton from what I've heard. I'm glad that she has a good friend like you that will look out for her."

"You really hurt her Nathan."

"I know. I'm trying to be better," He said.

"That's not it," She said. "You can change and be good again but the memories will still be there. I just don't want Peyton to get hurt again. She's better than that."

"I agree. So are you."

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You say you don't want Peyton hurt again and I agree with you on that but your letting Trevor control you."

"I'm not letting Trevor do anything! I can't get him to leave me alone!"

"I like you okay. I do. I know you and Lucas are serious enough to be getting married and you not moving on with Lucas your letting Trevor win."

She sniffled. "I know Lucas wants to get married and I want to spend the rest of my life with him but I'm scared. My first marriage wasn't a fairy tale."

"Lucas isn't Trevor or me."

"I know that. I just think he deserves someone better than me. I can't give him what he wants right now. I've tried to block Trevor out really I have nothing I've done works."

Unknown to them Lucas was listening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peyton was still up unable to sleep because of the storm. The town was still without power and it was pitch black out. She was surprised that baby Sarah was sleeping through it quietly.

"I think I need to work on getting my own place," Peyton muttered to herself.

"Talking to your self again," Julian joked walking in the kitchen.

"Like you never do it," She said.

"Only when I'm angry," He said and opened the fridge door. "The longer the power is out the baby's formula's going to go bad," He said closing it shut.

"I don't think Sarah will need it any time soon with the way she's sleeps," Peyton said with a smile.

"She's always been a hard sleeper," He said agreeing.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell's knocking this late," Julian said answering the door. "Peyton it's for you," Julian drawled.

Peyton got up and found that Rachel was at the door.

"What are you doing here," Peyton sighed.

"I came to make peace," Rachel said.

"Rachel wants to make peace. That must mean's the apocalypse must be happening. You trying to make nice with Jesus," Peyton joked.

"Look I know you heard the news that Dan's dead," She said.

"Dan Scott's dead," Peyton said surprise.

"How could you not have known? It's been all over the news."

"Maybe because the powers been out. How did you know," Peyton asked eying her.

"I have a portable radio with batteries," Rachel said stating the obvious. "I just want to say that I'm done fighting. I should have never gone after Nathan or slept with him for that matter but Dan kept threatening me and I couldn't get away from him. No matter where I went-," She trailed off.

Peyton hated to admit it but Rachel was telling the truth about the Dan part.

"Dan's dead then you or us don't have anything to worry about anymore," Peyton said. "You just leave us alone if the baby that you're carrying is Nathan's then I'll support his decision but other than that I don't want anything to do with you Rachel."

"Guess that's fair. I really am sorry for everything," Rachel said sincerely and smiled. "Better hope it doesn't rain fire with me being nice," She said leaving.

Peyton rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"What was Rachel doing here," Brooke asked half asleep.

"She wanted to make peace now that Dan's dead," Peyton drawled.

"Dan Scott's dead," Brooke said shocked.

"That's what she said."

"Wow. Lucas must be ecstatic," Brooke said.

.OOOOOOOO

Jamie and Nathan went back in the house soaking in wet.

"Lucas," Jamie called. "Got the candles," She said setting them on the kitchen table.

"Lighter," Nathan said handing her one.

She smiled and took it then lit some candles.

"Lucas," She called again. "I better go see what he's doing."

"Here's the flashlight," Nathan said handing it to her.

Jamie turned it on and slowly made her way down the hall and walked in their bedroom and found it empty. She frowned when she noticed the back door to their room was open making the windy rain come inside.

"Nathan," She yelled.

"Did you find him," Nathan asked standing beside her.

"Something feels wrong," She said worried. "Lily."

"I'll go check on her," Nathan said leaving her alone.

Jamie walked slowly to the swinging door and froze when she saw a blood trail going outside to the back steps.

"Lily's fine," Nathan yelled.

"Nathan there's blood," She said turning to go where Nathan was when the next thing she knew was a hand with a cloth pressed over her mouth and nose. As she struggled her fear sunk in knowing it was Trevor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jamie," Nathan yelled running in the bedroom and noticed the flashlight was on the wood floor. He slowly picked it up and followed the traces of blood that went outside.

"Lucas," He yelled in the rain.

He continues running to follow the blood that stopped where some bushes were. Nathan slowly pulled a bush back revealing the police cop that was assigned to watch them was dead but Lucas and Jamie were gone.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update I kind of had writer's block with this chapter. Hope the ending made up for the wait. I'm trying to get Trevor out of the picture and focus on Nathan and Peyton. **


	7. The Hunt, The Prey, The Kill

Nathan ran outside in the rain to the dead cop's police car and grabbed the thingy to the radio.

"Anyone there," He said desperately.

"Who is this? What is your emergency," The voice asked.

"The cop that was assigned to this car is dead," Nathan began.

OoooooooO

Jamie blinked her eyes to fight off a dizzy spell and found herself in a moving truck.

"Thought I hit you too hard," Trevor said in the driver's seat.

"Where's Lucas," She asked scared.

"I wouldn't worry about him. After all he was the reason for our marriage having problems," He said still looking at the road.

"It started way before Lucas even came in the picture."

"No it didn't. We were ready to start a family or don't you remember?"

She looked out the window trying not to cry. "I remember; but I also remembered telling you in the beginning of our relationship that I wouldn't stay with a guy that hit me. You just couldn't accept the fact that I walked out the first time you did it."

"It was one mistake. I hit you because that was when you lied to me when you were really out with Lucas."

"We were friends then! Just tell me if he's alive," She begged.

"I think you not knowing is punish enough for you."

She quickly opened the door to the truck and fell out on the road with a hard thud. She cried as her knees hit the road hard. The truck squealed on the breaks and she quickly stood up and started running into the forest.

OoooooO

Peyton was finally getting ready to go to sleep when there was knocking at the front door. She groaned and got up to answer it.

"Nathan? What's wrong," She asked looking at the panic on his face.

"It's Lucas and Jamie; their missing," He said worried.

"How can they be missing?"

"Trevor's back and he broke in Lucas's house again and now their both missing. It's my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"I was there and I couldn't do anything! I was checking on Lily when Trevor took them."

"Nathan it wasn't your fault. Lucas would have wanted Lily safe before anyone else. You did the right thing," She said trying to reassure him.

"It's just Lily doesn't have any family left except for Lucas. She's the one that's innocent in this whole family feud that Dan had started."

"You and Lucas were innocent just as Karen and Keith were," Peyton said. "I'm sure that Lucas and Jamie are okay."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Trevor yelled.

"I have Lucas in the back of the truck! You even thing about running away I'll kill him right now!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie tried to run when she tripped over a branch that was covered in dirt and fell down hard.

""I have Lucas in the back of the truck! You even thing about running away I'll kill him right now!"

She froze panting hard. He was lying. He had to be lying. She didn't remember seeing Lucas in the back off the truck.

Just then a gun went off in the air making her jump.

"Next time it'll be in his head!"

Silently crying she made her way back to the road. She couldn't risk Lucas's life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trevor smiled when he saw his wife limp out of the woods. He noticed the dried blood on her knees and cuts and scrapes. He would have to fix those later.

"I want to see him," She said. "I'll go with you if I know he's alive."

Trevor smiled. "See for yourself," He said pointing at the pack of the truck.

Slowly she walked up and saw Lucas bound and gagged with dried blood down his face.

"Let him go," She said.

"Can't do that; I need insurance," He said.

"I'm here aren't I? I came back now let Lucas go. Lily needs him. You may have changed but I know you'd never hurt children."

"I'm not hurting Lily. I actually like her. Hard to believe that Lucas is her brother when they don't look anything alike," He said.

"Trevor I'm begging you. I know you grew up in foster homes and I know you don't want that for Lily. If you kill Lucas that's probably where she'll end up," She begged. "Prove to me that the guy that I fell in love with is still in there."

"I've always been here. I'm not proud of myself at the person that I've become. I just want to go back to when we were happy."

"We can still be happy. I'll leave Lucas if you promise to leave everyone in Tree Hill alone," She said looking up at him.

She tried not to cringe as he tucked her hair behind her left ear. A habit that he had doing since they first met.

"Trevor," She asked.

She saw his face change into the person that he used to be. He dropped his hand that held the gun to his side.

"It's okay," She said forcing herself to kiss him.

"I missed this," He said holding her close.

With a shaky hand she quickly grabbed the gun out of his hand and pointed it at him.

"You won't shoot me," He said.

"Things change," She said pulling the trigger.

The bullet entered his chest and he fell to the ground with a grunt. She shot him again and again until there wasn't anymore bullets in the chamber then dropped the gun on the road crying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

30 minutes later with the power back on from the storm Nathan got a call from the hospital.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "What happened? Are you and Lucas okay?"

"Yeah," She said sounding like she was in shock. "Can you get Peyton to come down?"

"Yeah," He said. "We'll be there soon," He said hanging up.

"How are they," Peyton asked.

"She says their okay but she sounds like she's in shock. She wants you at the hospital."

"I'm going. After everything she's done for me I'm going to be there for her," Peyton said walking out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peyton went in the room at the hospital and saw Jamie pacing back and forth looking shaken.

"Jamie," Peyton said.

She stopped pacing and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I killed him," She said in a low voice.

Peyton went to her and hugged her. "Honey you didn't have a choice. It was self-defense," She said trying to make her better.

"I know it was self-defense but I still killed a human," She said trying not to cry again. "Every time I close my eyes I see the look on Trevor's face when I shot him. I never wanted to kill him I just wanted the people that I care about be safe again."

"That's what you have to tell yourself. You did it to keep the people that you care about safe. You didn't have a choice," Peyton said sternly. "You have to let it go. If you don't then Trevor really will have won. Have you seen Lucas," Peyton asked trying to change the subject.

"He's okay. I know he feels guilty and I hate it."

"You two just need to get away from everything. Go on a quiet vacation for awhile."

"Maybe," She said. "How are things with Nathan?"

Peyton smiled. "Good. He's back to the guy that I fell in love with. Just have to deal with Rachel being pregnant."

"She's pregnant?"

"She claims that it's Nathan's but she's always been a slut since high school."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well Rachel called it truths which I still don't really believe. I told Nathan that if the baby is his I'd stick by him. Besides the baby is innocent in all this," Peyton said.

Jamie made a face. "I just can't picture her being a mother."

"I thought it was just me," Peyton said with a laugh.

**OoooooooooooooO**

**Author's Note: Finally Trevor's dead! Took me awhile but I finally got him out of the story so now it will focus mostly on Peyton and Nathan. Reviews!!!!!!**


	8. Fresh Start

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I've jumped ahead in this chapter and I've put up a poll on my site. Vote if you think Nathan is the father of Rachel's baby. The results will determine the story line.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Half a year had passed since Peyton and Nathan had gotten back together who was also living together in a new house that Nathan had bought so they could start fresh without any bad memories. That also meant that Rachel was 5 months pregnant with Nathan's child if Rachel was telling the truth.

"I hate this," Peyton muttered at her desk at Tric. "No band wants to play except for Chris Keller," She drawled.

"I can play if you want," Haley offered. "I've also been scouting for some new talent and I found a girl who writes her own songs."

"That's great. What's her name?" Peyton asked happy.

"Mia. I got her to leave the band that she was currently in because the lead singer is an ass," Haley said. "Where's Jamie at anyways? I thought she was supposed to be helping us?"

"Apparently she's out scouting too," Peyton said.

"I think it's great that you two are working together," She said with a smile.

"Speaking of," Peyton said standing up as Jamie walked in the room followed by a man in his 30's with an Mohawk.

"Who's he," Peyton asked.

"Peyton Swayer meet Robert Miller. He's an old friend who I used to go to school with and has a band that actually gets along with each other and they write their own songs which I have a demo cd for you to hear," Jamie said with a smile handing Peyton the cd.

Peyton took the cd and put in the player when a song started playing.

"That's you singing," Haley asked Robert impressed.

"Yep," Robert said.

Peyton turned it off.

"Peyton he's really good-" Haley started.

"I turned it off because I like it," Peyton said. "Maybe I can get you a contract to be playing here and maybe a recording contract," She offered him.

"Really," Robert said happy. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't let us down. If you wait I can print up a contract for you and your band to look at," Peyton said.

"This is awesome," He said like a little kid in a candy store.

"Maybe you and Haley could so some duets together," Jamie suggested.

"That be great. How about it," Haley asked him.

"Just tell me when," Robert said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Peyton came home happy to find Nathan watching a basketball game.

"You won't believe how good my day was today," She said giving him a kiss.

"Can't be better than mine," Nathan said handing her a piece of paper which she took.

"What is this," She asked.

"It's a contract. The Lakers signed me today," He said happy.

"Nathan I'm proud of you," She said hugging and kissing him. "We have to go out and celebrate."

"Wait. What was your news?"

"I signed a band today."

"That's great."

"Where should we go tonight?"

"I was thinking of staying here," Nathan said with a grin looking outside at the pool.

"You want to skinny dip," Peyton said amused.

"Not like we've never done it before," He said like nothing.

"I'll remember that," She said as they kissed happily.


	9. Happy Times

**Author's Note: I got Robert Miller that's a friend of mine whose a musician and has an awesome voice. He doesn't know that I put him in my story. I wanted to put him in the story line so I can put Haley in the story more. I saw Monday's episode and I have to admit I cried. **

After Peyton and Nathan got out of the pool he grabbed an envelope that was on the glass table and handed it to her.

"What this," Peyton asked with a smile taking it.

"Open it," Nathan said.

She looked at him before opening it and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Hawaii," She said shocked.

"Well are anniversary's next week and I wanted us to get away for awhile. Just focus on the two of us maybe even think about starting a family especially since we don't have to worry about Dan anymore," He said looking at her.

"I don't know what to say," Peyton said happy that Nathan was back to the person that she fell in love with.

"I'm serious Peyton. I want us to get past everything and move forward and I don't see that happening if we're stuck in the past."

"I'm glad you finally said it because I was afraid to bring it up."

"So is that a 'yes'," Nathan asked.

"Yes," She said kissing him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily was doing her homework in the living with the television on that had music videos on while Lucas was in the bedroom holding a black velvet box in his hand.

"_Lucas I can't believe your going to ask Jamie to marry you," Brooke said happy for him._

"_I want to but I don't know if she'll ever be ready. She still have nightmares of shooting Trevor," he said as he watch Brooke feed baby Sarah in her kitchen._

_Brooke looked at him. "I didn't know she had nightmares. When I talked to Peyton and Haley they said she's been acting fine."_

"_Did she seem fine when you talked to her?"_

"_I didn't really pay much attention to how she was," Brooke said sheepishly. "Sarah was having one of her fits at the time. Just ask her Lucas," She said looking at the ring that was on the counter when Victoria walked in without knocking from the back door._

"_Mother so nice of you to knock," Brooke drawled._

"_I just wanted to see my grandchild I didn't know that was a crime," Victoria said and stopped when she saw the ring on the table. "Who's that?"  
"Mine," Lucas said picking it up before Victoria could snatch it._

"_I hope your not asking my daughter to marry you when already has a husband and a child," She said coolly._

_Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and laughed._

"_What's so funny," Victoria demanded getting annoyed._

_Brooke stopped laughing. "Mother he's going to ask Jamie to marry him."_

_Victoria blinked. "Oh. Well I'll feel sorry for her if she says yes to him," She said looking at Lucas_

"_I'm the one that's sorry," Brooke muttered._

"Lucas I'm home," Jamie said setting her bag down making him jump. She smiled. "Did I scare you?"

"No," He said quickly putting the box away. "How come your home late?"

"I had to do some paper work at Tric," She said kissing him. "Today was the best day in a long time."

"I guess so," He said with a grin. "What happened today," He said pulling her close.

"Peyton just signed an old friend of mine to play at Tric which means the customers finally have someone different to listen to so they can actually get their money worth," She said.

"At least the customers have you looking out for them," He said kissing her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe we're really going to Hawaii," Peyton said as they laid in bed.

"I'm just glad to get out of Tree Hill for awhile and go someplace Dan hasn't been."

"Who would have thought after all these years we can finally be happy," She said as he pulled her closer to him.

"We don't have to get married again if you don't want to. We were fine the first time before we got married then when we did it all went to hell. I don't want to go through that again," He said seriously.

"I don't want to either. We could be like Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell," She said with a smile. "They've been together forever without being married."

"Plus it helps that you've got a good looking guy," He said playfully.

She moved over on top of him. "Well it helps that you've got a stubborn but gorgeous lady," She said kissing him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lily was still doing her homework when her phone chirped. She put her book down and looked at it.

'Need to see you," It read.

She looked around making sure Lucas or Jamie wasn't around.

'I can't," She text back.

'How come'

'Because your too old for me. I should have known better'

Just then there was a knock at the door and Lily got up to answer it.

"What are you doing here? Are you insane," Lily said in a low angry voice.

"Come on Lils. I told you I wanted to see you," Chris Keller said trying to step in.

"Lily who is it," Lucas yelled down the hall.


	10. Vacation

**Author's Note: I put some of Robert Miller's song on my profile page. If you guys like them I'll put more. Glad your like more Neyton. Polls are closed now. Thanks to everyone that voted.**

"I can't believe we're here," Peyton said wearing a dark blue bikini as her and Nathan laid on the beach watching the waves.

"What you didn't believe me when I said I was taking you to Hawaii," Nathan said wearing sunglasses.

"I did. I just can't believe we're finally in paradise."

Nathan looked at her in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Peyton? I never thought I'd live to see the day that you say paradise."

"You're hilarious," Peyton said sarcastically leaning over to kiss him.

"That's what you love about me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lil's you're going to be late for school," Lucas said knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled.

"Everything okay," Jamie asked.

"Just trying to make sure Lily isn't for school," He yelled the last part.

Finally Lily opened the bathroom door. "Jerk," She muttered walking out of the bathroom.

"Why am I jerk," Lucas asked.

"Forget it. Jamie can you drive me to school," Lily asked.

Jamie looked at Lucas who nodded yes. "Go get your books. I'll be outside in a minute," She told her.

"Thanks," Lily said getting her books in the living room.

"All of a sudden she turns into she-devil," Lucas said and shuddered.

Jamie laughed and kissed Lucas. "Lucas I love you but sometimes your clueless."

"Am I missing something?"

"See you tonight," She said grabbing her car keys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke smiled as she watched baby Sarah try to walk.

"Can't believe she's been crawling but now she's trying to walk," She said proud holding a video camera.

"You've got a good life Brooke Davis," Jamie said sitting on the floor a few feet across from Brooke.

"I know I do. Plus I have a sexy ass husband. What more could a girl ask for?"

Baby Sarah's legs shook as she stood up and giggled when she saw the red light on the video camera. Wanting to play with the red light baby Sarah got excited and started moving forward a little fast tripping over one of her legs and fell on the ground with a thud. After a few seconds baby Sarah started wailing her face beat read.

Brooke stood up off the carpet and grabbed Sarah holding her.

"It's okay. The pain will go away soon," She said rubbing the baby's back to calm her.

"You want me to grab her bottle?"

"Yeah," Brooke said. "I think it's time for her nap."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm not getting on that thing," Peyton said sternly.

Nathan laughed. "Peyton I thought we were here to have fun."

"We are but I'm not parasailing," Peyton said firmly. "Couldn't we jet ski or something?"

Nathan looked at her. "You haven't been wanting to get in the ocean since we got here. What's going on?"

"Nothin," She said avoiding his gaze.

"Peyton," Nathan said sternly.

"I'm afraid of the ocean okay?" She said.

Nathan laughed.

"Nathan this isn't funny. You always do this."

"You go on boat rides in Tree Hill I've even seen you swim in the water there what's so different here?"

"I don't know. More open water here? Closer to volcano's where they could erupt any minute, Tsunamis," She rambled on. "Sharks, sting rays-"

"Okay Peyton," Nathan said cutting her off." You win."

She smiled. "Couldn't we have fun on land," She asked nibbling his ear.

"Peyton, that's not fair," He gasped as she bit down playfully.

"Who said anything about being fair?"

"We better have music on so the other guests can't hear us," He said kissing her hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie waited until Brooke put Sarah down for her nap.

"Can I ask you something," Brooke asked.

"What?"

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

"Sometimes but I'm afraid that I'll never be ready. I want to give Lucas the family that he wants but apart of me is still scared."

"If you don't move on your letting that jerk win," Brooke said. "Don't let him. You're smarter than that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haley was at Tric working on a new song when she heard footsteps.

"Sorry were closed-" She stopped at what she saw.

Huey Lewis stood there in front of her.

"Who do I speak to about performing here," He asked.


	11. Busted!

OOOOOOOOOO

Haley couldn't believe Huey Lewis was standing right there asking to play at Tric.

"You okay miss," He asked her.

"Sorry. It's just I never in my life thought I'd ever get to meet Huey Lewis," She said smiling. "The owner is out at the moment if you'd like to wait around I can give her a call."

"That'd be great."

OOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe we just did that," Peyton said laying next to Nathan in bed worn out. "We're did you learn that trick," She asked grinning at him.

"I didn't learn it," Nathan said. "I just knew," He said with a shrug.

"Yeah right," Peyton said not believing him. "I can't move."

"I wouldn't let you go even if you tried," He said kissing her head.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Peyton groaned.

"I'll get it," Nathan said grabbing his shorts and putting them on before answering the door. It was the manager of the hotel. "Is there a problem?"

The manager looked uncomfortable. "I've had several complaints from guests about your activities coming from this room."

"Oh my god," Peyton said embarrassed covering herself with the sheet.

Nathan laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What is it," Lucas asked Jamie after she got of the phone.

"That was Haley. She said Huey Lewis is waiting at Tric right now because he wants to sing there," She said shocked.

"Huey Lewis," Lucas said. "The guy that did the soundtrack for Back to the Future?"

"Yes."

"What the hell are we still doing here," He said grabbing the keys practically pulling her out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why don't you want to see me anymore all of a sudden," Chris asked Lily.

"Because it was a mistake. That was all," She said. "If Lucas finds out he'd kill both of us."

"I'm not letting you leave that easily. This is hard for me to admit but you're the first girl that I've ever cared for," He shifted uncomfortably. "One that I have respect for."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! **


	12. Old Friends Reunite

**Author's Note: Okay I put the wrong age in for Lily since I decided to have her going out with Chris Keller so instead of 12 Lily is 17 now. I don't know if any of you caught that before.**

"I can't believe I wasn't there when he showed up," Jamie told Lucas walking up to the club stairs.

"Today was your day off," Lucas said as he opened the door for her as they went in.

"Mr. Lewis this is the owner of Tric Jamie Kincaid," Haley said introducing them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Jamie said shaking his hand.

"This is a nice club that you have," Huey Lewis said. "Have you had it long?"

"For a few years now," Jamie said with a smile. "So Haley said you were interested in singing here?"

"Yeah I don't like to do big shows anymore. With my age I don't have the energy to dance on a big stage like I used to," Huey Lewis said.

"Well I'm honored that you chose to play at Tric," Jamie said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was embarrassing," Peyton said getting dressed.

"It's not our fault the walls here are thin," Nathan said kissing her.

"Are you serious? We just got in trouble. If we don't watch well be kicked out."

"So," He said with a shrug still kissing her.

"This really is paradise," She said giving in kissing him back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brooke was at her store working on a new sketch when Rachel walked in.

"What are you doing here," Brooke asked.

"Don't tell me your still mad at me," Rachel said.

"You were having an affair with my best friends husband."

"Ex-husband now," Rachel corrected her. "Besides you don't have to lecture me. I know I made a terrible mistake getting involved with Nathan. If I had just listened to you then I wouldn't be pregnant with his child."

Brooke looked at her in shock. "Are you really saying that the baby is Nathan's?"

"Brooke I'm not a liar. You know me I hurt people with the truth," She said offended.

"God I feel sorry for Peyton."

"Why do you feel sorry for her? She went back to Nathan after everything he's done."

"Nathan hasn't been like that since Dad was killed. If I had Dan for a father I'd probably go insane too," She said putting her sketches away.

"I'm actually glad Dan's dead. Maybe this child will grow up normal," Rachel said.

Brooke looked at her. "I almost believed you there for a second."

"It's the truth Brooke. Face it the world is a better place with Dan dead."

"I agree but they still haven't found his killer. It could be anyone," Brooke said.

"You think I killed him didn't you," Rachel said angry.

"Dan was controlling you Rachel. What am I supposed to think?"

"Well Dan was controlling Nathan. What makes you so sure he didn't kill Dan? Or Lucas?"

Brooke laughed. "Like Lucas would kill Dan."

"Why not after what Dan did to Jamie and killing Keith," Rachel said.

"Actually you killed Keith when you opened that Timecapsole," Brooke said reminding her. If you hadn't then Keith and Jimmy would still be alive."

"I've never forgiven myself for what I did back then but Dan could have killed Keith any other time when they were alone," Rachel said. "It was no secret that Dan hated Keith."

"Yet you still had to have your little affair with Dan and Nathan. Should have known you like to keep it in the family," Brooke said.

"You're the one to talk."

"What are you talking about?"

"You slept with Nathan and Lucas. Don't try to act all innocent."

"One I was drunk when it was with Nathan and two-"

"Whatever Brooke," Rachel said. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I was hoping we could be friend again like we used to. I admire at what you've become Brooke. You've got a husband and a beautiful daughter and a huge successful clothing line and I don't have anything besides a child from an affair."

"Rachel you could have the good life if you'd let it happen instead of screwing it up every chance you get."

"That's easy for you to say."

"It's not easy for me to say. I came a long way since I was a teenager. It took a lot of growing up to do."

"I don't know why but I can't do that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I want to do a duet with Haley," Huey Lewis said.

"With me," Haley said shocked an honored.

"I've listened to your albums. Your good," He said.

"What do you say Haley," Jamie asked smiling. "You've got a fan here."

"What song would it be," Haley asked.

"Cruisin' from the Duets soundtrack maybe a few others," Huey said.

"I can't believe this is happening," Haley said.

"I can't believe Peyton and Nathan aren't here to see this," Jamie said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Peyton there's something that I have to tell you," Nathan said as they were in the shower together.

"What," She asked looking at him.

"I know I've told you this before but I swear I'm not going to screw it up this time."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I believe you. This is the Nathan that I fell in love with," She said kissing him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. More Familar Faces

**Author's Note: Sorry it took long to update. I had writer's block for this chapter but I think I got it back. It was also hard for me to write this chapter since I had to type with one hand because my cat kept wanting attention. I hope One Tree Hill comes back for another season. It can't end without Brooke getting married and finally being happy. I think she changed the most out of all the characters compared to when Tree Hill first started. On to the story….**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Am I in the right room," Lucas asked looking around. "Because I'm pretty sure my girlfriend doesn't wear dresses," He said walking up to Jamie who had on a lavender silk dress.

"Very funny," She said putting her earrings on.

Lucas gasped in shock. "And earrings what is this world coming too?"

"You're an ass," She said but couldn't help but smile.

"I know but that's why you love me," He said pulling her close and kissing her. "I miss this."

"You mean normalcy?"

"Bingo. There's something that I've been wanting to ask you but never could find the right time for it but I think now is good."

"What?"

She watched as he pulled out a black velvet box.

"Is that what I think it is," She said staring at it in shock.

"Jamie Marie Kincaid I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me," Lucas asked opening the box revealing a sapphire diamond silver ring.

"Lucas it's beautiful," She said stunned.

"Say that your finally ready to spend the rest of your life with me and that your ready to get married again.," He begged.

She swallowed hard. "Yes," She said.

Lucas wasn't sure if he heard her. "Did you say yes?"

"Yes! Lucas Scott I want to spend the rest of my life with you," She said happy.

Lucas smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "I can't believe we're finally going to get married."

"It's been a long time coming," She said kissing him happily.

"Pretty soon you'll be Jamie Scott."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So are you nervous," Brooke asked Haley at Tric.

"A little," Haley confessed. "I just never thought in my life that I'd be singing with Huey Lewis let alone meet the man."

"You do realize you're a celebrity too?"

"Only in Tree Hill," Haley said. "In the real world I'm not as famous as he is."

"Your famous too. I mean you have dozen of fan sites."  
Haley laughed. "So do you Brooke Davis famous fashion designer."

Brooke smiled. "Go on. You know I love hearing good things about me."

Haley shook her head. "Some things never change."

"Haley a totally hot guy is checking you out," Brooke said taking a drink with a grin.

Haley turned to look and smiled at the guy.

"Okay. You know who he is. Dish," Brooke said eager.

"His name is Robert Miller."

"Wait. Is that the guy that Peyton and Jamie signed?"

"Yep. He's also a friend of Jamie's from back home."

"Look who's coming this way."  
Haley looked as Robert walked up. "Good luck tonight Haley," He said.

"Thanks. You too," She said with a smile.

"Awe isn't that adorable," Brooke said leaving the two of them alone.

"Ignore her," Haley said.

"I don't know if this is too soon to ask but would you like to go on a date some time?"

"I'd love too."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"There's my woman," Julian said kissing Brooke.

"Who's watching baby Sarah," Brooke asked.

"Mouth and Millicent so we don't have anything to worry about," He told her.

"Where in the hell is Jamie and Lucas? Haley's about to perform soon," She said frustrated.

"Right here," Lucas said with a grin.

"Oh my lord is that a dress your wearing," Brooke asked Jamie in shock.

"Would people stop it already," She said annoyed.

"Wait a sec. What is that thing on your finger," Brooke gasped looking at the ring. Did you finally ask her," Brooke asked.

Jamie looked at Lucas. "What does she mean by finally?"

"You weren't ready yet when I bought the ring," Lucas said quickly.

Jamie smiled. "I'm just teasing," She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Evil," Lucas said

"Oh!" Brooke yelled making all of them jump up. Can I design your wedding dress," She asked.

"Brooke I've already wore white before," Jamie said.

"Who cares? That's never stopped Erica Kane from wearing white at all her weddings," Brooke said.

"Who's Erica Kane," Both guys asked clueless.

Brooke ignored them. "So what do you say? Can I? I promise it will be a simple white dress for getting married for the second time."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You had to mention that?"

"Yes," Brooke said.

"What do you think," Jamie asked Lucas.

Lucas shrugged. "It's your wedding dress."

Just them Mia started singing on stage; WHO YOU ARE WITHOUT ME

"Maybe we should hire Mia to sing at our wedding," Lucas said as they watched her sing.

"We haven't even set a date yet but we're already planning," Jamie said as Lucas held her close.

"So? I'm starting a family with you so your just going to have to deal."

Jamie turned to face the bar. "Owen can I get a bottle water?"

"Sure thing boss," Owen said handing her one.

"I can't believe Peyton's missing this," she said

"Her and Nathan must really be getting into it," Brooke said.

"Why would you think that" Jamie asked.

"I'm talking about all the horny stuff," She said like it was obvious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't want to go back to Tree Hill," Peyton said as they laid in the big bathtub.

"I know what you mean. With us being away we're finally back to our old selves," Nathan said.

"Do you ever wonder how different our lives would have been if Dan hadn't been around to destroy it?"

"Everyday. Hell we might have even had a family by now. I'm sorry for that," He said kissing the top of her head.

"Better late than never I guess," She said kissing him. "So first thing when we get back is buy a new house."

"And new furniture, Nathan added. "Plus one of these tubs."

"Oh yeah," she said. "Tomorrow we'll be back in Tree Hill."

"Yeah," Neither sounding happy about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haley was waiting backstage for her turn wishing she had gone on first because Mia was making the crowed yell happy with her songs. How is she supposed to follow that?

"You need to stop looking so nervous," A familiar voice said from behind her.

Haley turned around in shock. "Quinn," She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked hugging her.

"I missed my little sister and I heard Huey Lewis was performing here," Quinn said with a grin.

"Where's David? It's been forever since I've seen him."

"David and I are separated," She said softly.

"Quinn I'm sorry," Haley said hugging her.

"I just didn't think it would be fair to be staying with him when he could be free to find someone who'll love him the same way."

"I thought you two were like the perfect couple."

"We were but I brought someone here," She said with a slight wince.

"A guy," Haley said shocked. "Did you cheat on David?"

"No! We were already separated. I really like him Haley. Please be nice to him," She begged.

"Anything for my sister," Haley said.

"So who was that cute guy I saw you talking to earlier?"

Haley laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There you have it; finally figured out a way to put Haley in the story more. Hope this chapter made up for the wait.**

**Reviews please!!!!!**


	14. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

I apologize but I will no longer be updating this story. My muse has left it. I'm so sorry to keep you readers waiting for an update. I've had it up for way too long without an update and I hope some of you agree with me that it's better to end it.

Thank you so much for all the reviews.


End file.
